This invention relates to a tray generally suited for carrying food and related utensils and, in particular, to apparatus for increasing the carrying capacity of a tray.
Serving trays are utilized in most hotels and motels, as well as other institutions such as hospitals and rest homes, to bring food to individuals who cannot or do not wish to visit the facility""s restaurant. Depending on the size of the food order, the serving tray""s capacity can be overtaxed and the tray can be loaded to a point where it is difficult to handle and articles carried on the tray can become dislodged and fall from the tray. This can pose a danger to the server and the person being served, particularly when hot food items such as coffee, tea and soup are loaded upon the tray. To avoid overloading of the tray, the server, at times, may find it necessary to make more than one trip from the restaurant to the individual thus consuming a relatively good bit of time that might be put to other use. As will be explained in detail below, the tray of the present invention includes one or more open top containers that can be snap-fitted as needed to the tray to expand the tray""s carrying capacity. These containers can be preloaded with utensils, condiments and the like and attached as needed to the trays.
Off loading articles from an overloaded tray oftentimes results in the server having to use a bulky serving cart or making more than one trip to the individual""s location.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to improve serving trays.
It is a further object of the present invention to improve serving trays of the type utilized in hotels and the like for bringing food to the guests"" rooms.
A still further object of the present invention is to increase the carrying capacity of a serving tray.
Another object of the present invention is to increase the carrying capacity of a serving tray without compromising the security of the articles situated upon the tray.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide preloaded open top containers for holding utensils, condiments and the like that can be snap-fitted to a tray as needed to extend the carrying capacity of the tray.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by a serving tray having primary handles connected to either end of the tray. An open top container having a flat bottom wall and elevated side walls is releasably secured by a latch to one end of the tray so that the container overlies one of the primary handles. The container includes an auxiliary handle that extends outwardly beyond the primary handle which is utilized to carry the tray. The auxiliary handle is adapted to pass under the primary handles into the latched position thus providing a secure and well-balanced means for carrying the tray depending upon the load that is to be carried, one or two extra containers may be attached to the tray.